Hello Again
by Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888
Summary: Alice left Wonderland 5 years ago and is now living alone with her two best friends in a mansion just outside of a small town. Life is perfectly normal for Alice and her friends, at least until the role holders appear in their backyard. How will Alice's friends deal with these strange people? And how will the role holders deal with them? OC'sx?
1. Chapter 1

**AIWF888: HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO PEOPLE'S! IT IS I, AIWF888! AND I HAVE RETURNED BACK FROM THE FUTER TO SAVE ALL OF MANKIND FROM EVIL ALIENS INSIDE THE INTERNET! BE WARNED: YOU SHOULD NOT CLICK ON THE WIFI BUTTON ON YOUR COMPUTERS OR ELSE THE EVIL ALIENS WILL BER ABLE TO SEE YOU AND TAKE YOUR SOULS! *****Doctor Who reference***

**Alice: That was a bit over dramatic…**

**AIWF888: I DON'T GIVE A FUDGE!**

**Boris: Yeah…sorry about that folks. This one, *****points to author who is proudly putting on a fez***** spent all of last night watching the new episode of Doctor Who…repeatedly…**

**AIWF888:IT WAS WORTH IT! *****noms on chocolate like a squirrel***** OwO**

**Blood: Can we please get to the story, since no one cares about what you have to say here?**

**AIWF888: You see Blood, this is why Boris has more fangirls than you; you're an annoying *** who ****** and ********** you little ******! **

**Boris: *****smirks*******

**Alice: Did you even know what half those words mean…**

**AIWF888: Nope~ All I know is* dramatic pause* that Blood is an *****

**Blood: Why you-**

**AIWF888: Anyways putting that aside, Vivaldi, do the disclaimer please!**

**Vivaldi: Of course. AIWF888 does not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond no Kuni no Alice!**

Ch. 1: Hello Again!

It has been quite some time since Alice left Wonderland, 5 years to be exact, and is now happily living in a small town with her friends and has just finished college. She and her friends moved out of their family households and have moved into a large mansion together just outside of town.

In Wonderland, however, it has been no more than a year since everyone's favorite outsider left. Yes, they all missed her terribly, but took it a lot better than anyone would have expected. They would still talk about her and laugh things out but the truth was that nothing could fill the void in their clocks except Alice.

They wished to see her again, to play with her, to laugh and tease her just one more time.

Wonderland had become more dull and less exciting. The Queen of Hearts found no joy in beheading anymore. The Knight of Hearts seemed more and more lost. The Hatter did not throw tea parties any more and the Twins and Hare seemed to fight more than ever. The Cat continued to chase the mouse and the Duke found no joy in his rides or music. Back at the Clover Tower, the Caterpillar continued to escape into dreams while the lizard became cold and distant and the clock maker continued to drown himself in work.

It was the same at the Circus/Prison and in the Country of Diamond. As though all of Wonderland was mourning the loss of their favorite outsider. Even the faceless seemed sad as well.

But life went on and on and on…

…

Nightmare floated in his little dream realm over looking Wonderland. He sighed. Things just weren't the same, sure it could have been a lot worse, but still…it just wasn't what it used to be.

_If only there was a way…_he thought. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Yes, that just might work…" the incubus mused. "But I'll need their cooperation…"

He turned around and with a snap of his fingers all the role holders appeared right before his eye. They all glared at the smiling incubus who had interrupted their work.

"What is the meaning of this Nightmare." The clockmaker demanded. Nightmare waved his hands in front of his face defensively.

"Calm down, I can assure you you'll all be very interested in what I have to say, but I will need your full cooperation if you all agree." He explained.

"Then out with it! Or we shall have you head, incubus!" Vivaldi shouted. Nightmare sighed and nodded.

"Its quite clear that everyone is upset about Alice's departure," he began, "but, I think I found a way to change that." He now had everyone's undivided attention.

"I think I've found a way for us all to see Alice again, but, I will need everyone to be in agreement for it to work." He said solemnly. He waited a few minutes listening to their thoughts.

He then smiled. "Good."

"Just what are you planning, Nightmare?" the Hatter asked. Nightmare just smirked as a bright light came up from behind him, coming closer and closer.

"You'll see…"

…

Alice sighed at she lay under a small cheery blossom tree in backyard of her new home. It has been 5 years since her departure from Wonderland and missed everyone dearly. But still, she didn't regret leaving.

Next to her was one of her to best friend, Dawn, making a flower crown out of the falling cherry blossoms. Alice g lanced at her friend and saw that she was on her third crown.

She, Alice, along with Ada, Dawn sister, had moved in together 4 years ago when they had first started college and had graduated not even a month ago. They all decided to leave their own houses and live together on their own.

It was fun and exciting living with her two best friends, along with a maid and butler their parents _insisted_ on them having, but other than that life was good.

Alice had found that when she came back from Wonderland, no time had passed at all. Though it had felt like years since Peter had taken her away, it had only been a few mere minutes. How that was possible? She didn't know and not a day went by when she wasn't thinking of some strange theory trying to figure it out.

She took a deep breath, taking in the serenest of this day. Alice and Dawn had the day off, which was fine by them, but unfortunately, Ada didn't. Normally on days like today Alice would be watching her raven-haired friend firing arrows into targets with her eyes closed and hit the mark dead on. But no, not today.

"Hey, Alice I finished!" Dawn announced snapping Alice out of her thoughts. She glanced over and saw her friend putting a chain of pink flowers on her head and then on to herself. "No we match."

Alice giggled and Dawn joined in. "So it seems."

"I really wish Ada didn't have to work. By the time she'll be home the flowers will have withered." Dawn mumbled looking down at the last chain of flowers in her hands. Alice nodded in agreement.

Ada had gotten a job at the local police station and right now it was a busy time for them since summer had just started. There would be a lot of crime so Ada probably wouldn't be back until 11 earliest.

Alice and Dawn on the other hand took jobs that weren't so…demanding of their free time. They both worked at stores in the local mall. Dawn worked at _Body Central_, and Alice got a job at _Build a Bear_, which was a lot more stressful than she would have ever imagined. But it paid well, so the job wasn't completely unbearable.

Alice stretched her arms before putting them behind her head and looked up at the pink petals and white branches above her. Beyond that was a clear blue sky with no trails of little white puffs to be seen.

She smiled lightly to herself as her friend crawled up next to her and too lay on the bark of the old cherry blossom tree. Yes, she missed Wonderland, but it was days like this just lying around with her friends, it was just something that she missed a little bit more. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

Alice frowned. Something was wrong, out of place, and it wasn't that Ada wasn't her with her and Dawn. No, that was completely normal. Something else, _something else_ was different.

A strong breeze blew cherry blossom petals in the faces of the two girls. They put up their hands in front of their faces to block the strong wind as their flower crown were lifted off their heads flying high into the sky. A strong light soon followed as the wind increased growing brighter and brighter.

Once it the wind started to die down, the light began to fade. Alice lowered her arm and gasped. Standing not even a few feet in front of her was the role-holder of Wonderland in the flesh.

She stared at her old friends for a few seconds and then pinched herself just to make sure she was awake and not dreaming. She was about to get up when-

"Alice!" Peter shouted running over to her and talking both her and Dawn to the ground.

"OI! ALICE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Dawn shouted from underneath her friend.

"P-Peter! Please get off me and my friend now." Alice mumbled trying to push the White Rabbit off. Peter stopped hugging Alice and looked down at the brown haired girl beneath him and Alice. Dawn stared back and gave a curt wave.

"Yeah, hi, get off." Dawn said rudely. It was completely out of character for her to be rude to anyone but her sister Ada, but something about this guy really ticked her off. Other than the fact that her just huge-tackled Alice to the ground along with her in the process.

Peter got off and the two girls got up. Dawn brushed the dirt of her white skirt, pink tank top, and white jean jacket and watched as her best friend ran up to and started talking with a bunch of strangers who just randomly appeared in their backyard.

They seemed nice, but they gave off a very off vibe and it was making her very uncomfortable. She crossed her arms and quickly looked them all up and down wondering how Ada will react to all this.

_Well, actually she probably won't react because she'll be home by 1 o'clock in the morning and be far to tired to react to anything…_Dawn though blankly.

Alice suddenly walked over to her and pulled her over to the strange looking group of people.

"Everyone, this my friend, Dawn. She, I along with her sister Ada who is currently out, have been living together here." Alice said introducing Dawn and her sister who was currently M.I.A.

"Umm…Hi." Dawn said cheerfully though she still had no clue what was going on. Just where did these people come from? And how does Alice know them?

"I'm pretty sure you're confused as hell right now, right?" Alice asked facing her friend. Dawn nodded even though she was still smiling.

"Yeah, mind explaining to me what the hell is going on before my head explodes with questions?" Dawn asked sweetly. Alice smiled and nodded. She then turned to her old friends.

"Lets all go inside, it'll be easier to explain there." They all nodded following their beloved outsider and her confused friend into the large looming mansion that waited for them.

**AIWF888: Okay guys, that was chapter 1 hope you all liked it~**

**Ada: You actually put some thought and effort into making this one. *blankly***

**AIWF888: Was that a complement or an insult?**

**Ada: Both. *****blankly*******

**AIWF888:…okay then…*turns to readers* please Read and Review!**

**Ace: *pops up out of nowhere* or I'll have to come and get you! Haha!**

**AIWF888: You know the sad thing is that most fangirls would actually like that… *sweat drops***

**R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy! I'm back with another chapter of 'Hello Again'. So I was going to update my story 'Two Girls in Heartland, but…**

**Black: This idiot doesn't have more than one flash drive and saved her crappy stories **_**and**_** her school project (which also sucks) and handed it into her teacher and wont get it back until God knows when.**

**AIWF888: It's not my fault! The rubric said I could make the project an imovie and he didn't have the format! If he did, I would have it! I WAS ALSO SUPOSE TO GET IT BACK MONDAY BUT HE NEVER GAVE ME IT BACK! And who are you calling an idiot, idiot!**

**White: Well…this won't end well I can already tell you that dear readers. On behalf of AIWF888, I must tell you all that she sincerely apologizes for not updating this story sooner and would like to inform you that she refuses to give up on stories and will continue this one even if the updates are very slow. She is going to try to update more often (this story in particular) **

**AIWF888: *****still fighting with Black*** **Thanks White!** ***continues fight***

**Sidney: *sighs* AIWF888 doesn't own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond no Kuni no Alice**

**Ace: If she did, it wouldn't be that good~**

**AIWF888: HEYYY! *pouts***

**Sister: He's got a point. Now just get on with your stupid story so that I can leave!**

**Blood I agree.**

**AIWF888: Oh. I get it now. You're all enemies. *stares at everyone darkly* **

…

Everyone sat in the large living room inside the mansion in silence. An old man dressed as Tanaka from Kuroshitsuji and an old woman dressed in a 17 century maids Cosplay uniform came into the room and severed everyone drinks and then quickly left.

The room once again fell into an awkward silence until Alice decided to break it.

"S-so, how's everyone been?" the ex-outsider asked taking a sip of her tea. Most of the role holders just shrugged a few said that they were "good", or "okay" but nothing more.

Dawn observed each of these new strangers that had just magically appeared in her backyard with great curiosity. How had they just appeared like that? It was obvious none of them were of this world, she thought noticing the animal traits on a few of them.

But the one thing that puzzled her the most was how had Alice known them? They all seemed like such good friends when she first saw them all together it almost hurt. Dawn knew that Alice had been hiding something over the past few years but never really bothered to ask what.

How did they know Alice? When did they meet? Why hadn't she told her, _her best friend_, about any of this? Just what was going on? Dawn sighed and took a sip of her tea to clam her nerves. She didn't want to stress herself out by all this.

Alice would explain and then everything would be fine.

But for whatever reason, she doubted that was true and that these people would be here for a while.

Alice started to talk with some people and the room didn't feel quiet so awkward anymore. The ex-outsider was very happy to see all her old friends again. She didn't know how long she had been gone from Wonderland, but she was glade to hear that things weren't to bad after she left.

Peter had eventually gotten up and hug-golmped her off the sofa she and Dawn were sitting on. She had a hard time pulling the rabbit off and Dawn just quietly sipped her tea staring at the scene before her.

"Is that normal?" she asked and everyone nodded. Dawn sighed and set her tea down and effortlessly tossed the rabbit off her friend.

"What took you so long to get him off?" Alice asked annoyed. Dawn shrugged.

"It was amusing." She smirked and Alice just rolled her eyes, got off the floor and sat back down on to the couch again muttering something under breath. Dawn just smiled happily and finished her tea.

She set the cup down and then turned to Alice with a very serious face. "Right, now could you explain what's going on?"

Alice blinked for a moment and then nodded. "Right, forgot about that. Okay, so I'll start with the introduction going from left to right this is Sidney, Crysta, Peter, Vivaldi, Gray, Nightmare, Black, White, Julius, Ace, Boris, Pierce, Gowland, Blood, Elliot, Dee, Dum, and Jericho **(Please tell me if I forgot someone! Too. Many. Names! DX)**

They are from a place called Wonderland, which is basically a parallel world. In Wonderland, these people are known as the role holders…" and Alice continued her full explanation of Wonderland, it shocked a few people by how much she understood it.

Alice also explained how she got to Wonderland and when she left that no time passed. So even though she had been gone for years, it hadn't even been a millisecond here.

Dawn was silent when her friend had finished explain and people waited for her reaction. "So basically you were stuck in a parallel dimension for a few years, but no time passed here, playing a weird game where you had to socially interact with people with moving countries, faceless people, people with clocks for hearts, and everyone can pull weapons out of thin air and are constantly trying to kill each other?" Dawn asked summing it all up.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Any reason you never brought it up before?" Dawn asked blankly.

"You would have thought me insane child." Alice said in tone equally as blank. The two girls then started laughing as if this were all just completely normal.

Some people sighed with relief that Dawn was taking this better than most people would.

"Yeah. I probably would not have believed you. So wait! If you were there for a few years and no time passed here, are you older than me now?" Dawn asked. Alice froze.

_She's never thought of this before?!_ Seemed to be the question going through people's minds.

"Umm…let's just go with my actual age right now and never ask about it again. 'Kay?" Alice asked nervously. Dawn raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but nodded.

"So how long will you guys be staying here?" Alice asked the role holders.

"Kicking us out already?" Blood teased, but Alice didn't take it as a joke.

"No! No! No! Not at all! I was just wondering if you guys appearing here was a temporary thing, like you would be here for a few minutes and then disappear. I didn't mean to sound like I was kicking you out or anything."

"I was joking. You shouldn't take those sorts of things seriously, but is comforting to know that you missed us." The hatter sighed. Alice frowned.

"Of course I missed you all. Do you really think choosing to leave Wonderland was an easy decision?"

No one answered her. Dawn stared at her friend slightly shocked. She never would have imagined that choosing something like that would have been such a hard decision, but now that she thought about it, they all seemed really close and it was quite clear. So why did she decide to leave anyways?

_If she really wanted to stay in Wonderland, Ada and I would have definitely understood._ Dawn though blankly. Would they miss her? Of course they would, but at least they'd know she was happy.

"If you didn't want to go, then why the heck did you leave in the first place?" Dawn asked crossing her arms. Alice looked to her and then looked down and she immediately understood. She really was afraid that Ada and her would miss her.

Dawn sighed and then slapped her friend upside the head glaring and glared at her.

"Hey! Why did-"

"If you were happy then you should have stayed there. Don't let Ada and I hold you back, idiot. We would have been perfectly fine here. If you're happy than that really all that matters." Dawn said and Alice shut up. There was a long and monotonous silence for a few minutes until the twins broke it.

"Hey, Dawn-san, onee-san? Who's Ada?" they asked. The two girls froze and then looked at each other. They had forgotten to mention Ada.

"Oh right. Ada and Dawn are twins, she also lives here, but she had work today and probably won't be back until sometime early tomorrow morning." Alice explained.

"Yeah, she's been working all kinds of hours recently. She really needs to stop and take a holiday." Dawn muttered glaring at nothing in particular.

"It's nice to know that you get along well with your sister." Vivaldi said happily and Alice and Dawn started laughing.

"Me? And Ada? Getting along? Oh, yeah, like that'll ever happen!" Dawn laughed holding her sides even Alice whipped away a tear.

"Yeah. Living with these two is no different than living with you guys." Alice nodded in agreement. The two girls eventually came out of their laughing fit and faced the role holders.

"My sister could get hit by a bus for all I care and the feeling is mutual. But we try not to kill each other for Alice, Mr. Tangu, and Mrs. Huston's sake." Dawn said as if it were the most normal thing in the world, flipping her long, light brown hair over her shoulder.

"B-but you're sister! Twins for that matter! How do you two hate each other? Chu~" Pierce asked.

"Easy. We're total opposites. I like shopping, she likes playing video games, I like watching romantic comedies, she prefers to watch people get hatched to pieces in horror movies, I work in a mall full of happy people, she works around a dead body in an abandon ally or sewer system, I like tennis, she likes boxing. The list goes on and on and you see my point, we're like night and day. We maybe related by blood, but nothing more." Dawn said simply checking her nails.

Alice rolled her eye and sighed. _The sad thing is she's not exaggerating in the slightest._

"Hmm, we'll be sure to avoid your fighting then." Blood said blankly. Dawn just laughed.

"Yeah they can get really crazy sometimes, we nearly blew up the cherry blossom tree outside last Fourth of July! Hahaha." Alice paled in remembering.

"That was not a fun holiday." The brunette mumbled. Some people started creaking up. They all had their own fun experiences like that with Alice at one point or another.

"Well getting back to my earlier question, how long are you all going to be here, not like I'm kicking you out or anything." Alice muttered that last part over to Blood who merely smiled.

Everyone automatically looked over to a nervous Nightmare. "Umm…well…I may or may not know how we will be getting back…and I may or may not know how long this thing will last…" the incubus mumbled nervously.

"WHAT!" the room exploded into panic flurry of questions and angry threats. Dawn used this time to quickly hop onto her cell phone and started texting.

Alice was trying to calm everyone down, but truth be told, she was just as nervous and slightly disturbed as everyone else. When trying to verbally tell everyone to calm down didn't work, she used the strategy that always worked on Ada and Dawn when they fight.

"Alright then, while you all fight, I'm going to go jump out the eight story window and kill myself, see yeah!" Alice said cheerfully walking out the room.

The moment those words left her mouth everyone stopped shouting and Dawn looked up from her and turned to the brunette in utter horror running after her. They found her standing on the third step of the stairway arms crossed with a little smirk on her face.

"Aww~ so can hear me~ that's nice." She giggled. Everyone gave her a stare that clearly stated "That wasn't funny."

"Well, since you'll all be here for a while, feel free to use the rooms on the third and fourth floor. Dawn, Ada, Mr. Tangu, Mrs. Huston's, and my rooms are on the second floor if you need anything feel free to ask. There's a library on the fifth floor along with an office, drawing room.

The basement has a T.V. video games (which you should ask Ada before using), stuff for working out, movies, yoga equipment, and a bunch of other fun toys. This is a smart house so when you choose your room, it will automatically be designed to your liking. Also, the West Wing is off limits, but the rest of the house is available." Alice said.

"You also won't have to worry about getting lost in this house because it's designed to get you to your destination and improve directions. It certainly helped Edith." Dawn mutter to Alice and she nodded in agreement.

"What's in the west wing?" Ace asked curiously.

"That's Ada's area of the house. We don't actually know what she does in there, but most of it is police related and often times where she goes to think or trains for archery tournament and stuff. Well at least, what she tells us, and we're not sure if we want to find out if she's telling the truth." Dawn said blankly. "If you want to avoid her rage, which I would _highly_ advise, just don't go into the west wing."

"Feel free to explore or pick your rooms as you please and that's pretty much everything." Alice said and everyone decided to go up stairs.

Alice looked at the grandfather clock to her left. It was eight o' clock. She frowned and looked at the door in front of her. Dawn knew what her friend was thinking and sighed.

"She's fine, Alice. Ada knows how to hold her own. Her crazy schedule of her's will end soon, I'm sure of it." Dawn said positively trying to cheer her friend up.

Alice nodded and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "You're right, after all, this is Ada we're talking about. What's the worst that could happen?"

…

_Meanwhile:_

An ambulance drove down a highway speeding back from an old warehouse. A young girl of 24 sat up in a cot glaring at the back door. A machine was hooked up to her arm checking her pulse while a bag filled with dark red liquid was attached to her other arm.

Paramedics were looking at a clipboard making sure to avoid her burning gaze. If the girl glared at the door any longer they were sure it would melt.

This patient was one that all paramedics prayed they would never cross paths with, and her name was Ada Lin.

Ada sighed the ambulance came to a halt and the paramedics quickly unhooked the machine and blood bag from her body and she slowly got off the cot. She winced in pain, but blew it off.

The door opened to revile a man with salt and pepper hair, dark skin who looked to be in his early 30s, was standing in front of the girls exit. The man didn't look happy and his lips were pulled into a thin line. Ada ignored him and hopped out the back.

She flinched at the sudden weight on her now bandaged ankles. Her neck, ankles, shoulder, and wrists were all bandaged up and very sore from the "event" that had taken place not even an hour ago.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the man wristwatch as he walked over to the girl and gently put a hand on her shoulder. They both stared at the giant mansion that now lay before him.

Though her face did not show it, the girl was very concerned about coming home like this. What was she going to say? 'Oh, um, yeah. According to the police reports, I apparently went rogue after finding out my partner was just killed by a serial killer we've been secretly tracking down for the past two months and I nearly got myself along with a newbie to the force killed trying to catch him. And oh yeah I have no memory of any of it due to the trauma and I've been put on a two week suspension from work.'?

I don't think so!

"You wanna do the explaining, or should I?" the man asked. Ada brushed off her shoulder and headed up the driveway.

"I'm fine boss." Ada said curtly. The man sighed and shook his head. _So prideful._ He started to walk away when he thought he heard the girl give a soft "thank you." And the door slammed shut.

He looked back and smiled slightly before getting into his car. In all his years as police chef, not once had he heard those words come out of that girl's mouth, not to him, not to anyone. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the first time she'd even though about saying those two little words.

Whatever it was that happened in that old wear house, it certainly did a number on Ada Lin, the best cop on the force.

…

The door closed quietly, but it was enough to awaken the sleeping brunette on the couch. Alice stretched her arm. She realized she must have dozed off while watching _BBC Sherlock. _She didn't normally like these sorts of shows, but the way Sherlock Holmes solved these cases along with, an often times clueless, John Watson amazed her every time.

She quickly turned around and caught a glimpse of Ada and then looked at the clock just below the T.V. located above the fireplace. It was a little past ten, what was she doing home so early?

Alice got up and quickly rushed out the room only to find her friend had disappeared.

"That's odd…" Alice mumbled. _I guess she must have headed over to the west wing or something…_ "Oh well, maybe tomorrow." Alice sighed heading upstairs unaware of her raven-haired friend hiding in the shadows.

Ada didn't move, not until she heard the sound of Alice's bedroom door slam shut. She let out a sigh of relief but stayed where she was for about half an hour before going up stairs to her room.

Ada was beyond tired; one of the doctors said she would be for the next few days. She had apparently lost a lot of blood and that was only adding to her amnesia. It was only temporary, but it still annoyed her like hell.

Ada opened the door to her black and purple room. The ceiling was painted black and the walls were a dark purple with posters of famous action and horror movies. She had a calendar with a big red circle around a date that was two days away. She circled it because Cosplay Con was coming up and she, along with her few friends, would be going there.

Two of her outfit was supposed to arrive tomorrow. In the middle of the floor were her Doberman Pinschers Hades and Sebastian. They were such good dogs and loyal too.

Leaning against her wall was her bow and pack of arrows. She stared at it absently realizing it would be some time before she could ever play archery again.

It felt like a giant hole had just formed in the pit of her stomach. Archery was the one thing she loved more than video games or movies, or even her work! The rest of her room was filled with manga, anime, Cosplay, video games, movies, music and posters of all kinds. Along with a life size cut out poster board of Sebastian Mitchells from Black Butler~

This room, outside the west wing, was her domain. Her comfort and privacy. She had the room sound proofed since she secretly played guitar, didn't know why it was a secret, it just was.

She lay down on her bed and turned on the mini TV she had placed in her as well and started watching _Prom Night_ at full volume. Her obsession with horror movies was also another reason for the sound proof room, the sounds of those idiots walking into the woods at night only to be hacked to pieces by a psycho in a hokey mask helped her fall asleep.

It was an odd habit that scared Dawn, but Alice over the past five years, for some reason grew accustomed to her violent tendencies. One day she was yelling at Ada for her foul language and talk about how she brutally took down this one drug dealer, the next she just sighed, shook her head and smiled. What the fuck happened to the little princess she use to tease for fun?

Ada just sighed and returned her attention back to the screen. The screams of the terrified people filled her with comfort, made her laugh and forget her troubles, before she knew it she had fallen into a nice dreamless slumber.

…

The next afternoon most of the role holders were in the kitchen eating lunch. Dawn and Alice both had afternoon shift at the mall so that left them alone with a clueless Ada.

Most of the role holders were chatting amongst themselves when suddenly two Doberman Pinschers came barking into the room growling viciously at the role holders.

Most of them reacted by bringing their guns out and pointing them at the dogs. Of course that didn't really have too much effect since they were apart of the K-9 unit.

The role holders glared at the dogs and they returned with a low and dangerous growl.

"Hades! Sebastian! Heel!" I loud feminine voice boomed throughout the mansion. The two dogs stiffened and quietly whimpered over the girl in black standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

The girl glared up at the role holders and a few of then flinched back from her deadly gaze. Who the hell were these people? And what the fuck were they doing in her kitchen? She observed each one before silently walking over to the refrigerator pulling off a note addressed to her.

It read: _Dear Ada,_

_If you are reading this, I guess this means you have finally woken up and have met the role holders. They are friends of mine, so please do not wound, maim, or kill any of them. I should be back by 5, you can wait until then. All you need to know for know is that they will be staying with us for a while so you need to learn to get along._

_I have asked Mrs. Huston to confiscate all your Black Butler DVD's along with anything Sebastian Mitchell's. It's just until I get back. Sorry, but I can't have you breaking the TV while we're gone, again._

_Sincerely your friend, Alice~_

Ada's eye twitched. She confiscated her Black Butler DVD's!? _What the fuck! "_I am so going to murder her." Ada muttered repeatedly under her breath. "And since when the hell did I ever broke the TV on purpose! Mrs. Huston!" the ravenette was about to walk out of the room when the man with rabbit ears stood up.

"You will not harm my Alice!" Peter declared pointing his watch at Ada. Ada looked up and stared at Peter blankly. Was he really threatening her? With a watch?

Then the watch turned into a gun right before her eyes and she still looked bored. She had watched thousands of different animes, read manga's, and ever played those games, so a watch turning into a gun didn't really surprise her. She crossed her arms and glared intensely at Peter.

"You fucking think about pulling that trigger I will have you hog tied and shipped, of to Louisiana, and fed to the alligators in the blink of an eye, dumbass."

Peter merely growled in response, but lowered his gun. He doubted her ability to do all that, which she could, but since this was obviously Alice's friend he wasn't going to shoot her.

"Alright. Since Alice says that your cool, I won't feed you all to Hades and Sebastian," She pointed to the dogs who growled at the role holders, "but mess with me and I wont hesitate to kick your ass into next week, got it?" Ada asked sternly crossing her arms.

Everyone was a bit shocked. Dawn had said they were opposites, but they never imagined she was like this. They didn't even look a like.

Dawn had light brown hair, tan skin, and mysterious gray eyes. She wore a pink cap with a white sports hoodie with pink lining, a pink tank top, a white skirt with a pink line going across the bottom, white leg warmers, and pink and white sneaker.

Ada on the other hand had black hair so dark; it looked purple, along with breath taking purple eyes to match, and her skin color was noticeably paler. Ada wore a black tank top with a purple skull on it, black jeans, a purple belt, purple combat boot, and a purple scarf that wrapped around her neck twice, tightly the first time to hid her bandages and loosely the second time for style.

The bandages on her arms were noticeable, but everything else was concealed well. She looked over the clock on the microwave. It was only one o'clock and would be another few hours before Alice got back. Ada sighed deciding it was a lazy day and opened the refrigerator. She took out some vanilla ice cream, some cool wipe and a giant spoon.

She grabbed a mini six-pack of diet cola and handed it to the Doberman, known as Hades, who took the six-pack in his mouth. Ada grabbed her laptop and started to head for the basement.

She looked back at the group of role holders who were still staring at her.

"As Alice probably already told you, _or Dawn_, I'm Ada. If ya need me I'll be in the basement watching and then criticizing horror movies until Alice gets back. Try not to break anything." The girl said darkly before leaving.

No one spoke until they heard the sound of the basement door slamming shut.

"Well…she's…different…" Julius mumbled going back to the newspaper he was reading. Gray nodded in agreement.

"We don't like her. Her attitude and language reminds us of the warden." Vivaldi sneered and then glared at Black.

"I have to agree with the Red Queen, she wears to much black." Crysta mutter taking a sip of her ice tea.

"I don't act like a fucking 24 year old bitch! You old hag!" Black shouted back at Vivaldi, who merely scoffed in return.

"You could have fooled us." Elliot muttered under his breath. Black growled and took out his wipe. Elliot drew his gun and then, in the blink of an eye, the both weapons had disappeared from their hands.

"What the fuck!" Black cursed and looked behind him to see Mr. Tangu standing there with his wipe and Elliot's gun.

"I am terribly sorry sirs, but Miss. Alice specifically said that if you were about to have a shoot out or fight of some sort, I was to immediately confiscate your weapons until Miss. Alice returns. I apologize for the inconvenience." And with that Mr. Tangu quickly disappeared.

"Damn bitch. I want my wipe back!" Black whined running after Mr. Tangu. White sighed and got up.

"I'll go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything rash." White said following his counter part out of the kitchen.

Boris and the twins looked around boredly. "We're bored. What now?" the twins asked looking up at Boris.

"Well, I saw some video games, we could play those." The Cheshire cat suggested.

"But onee-san said we have to ask Ada." Dee started.

"And we don't think she'll let us." Dum finished. Boris shrugged.

"It can't hurt to ask." Boris shrugged dragging the twins out of the room against their will.

"But Ada-san is scary!"

"Yeah! She might kill us!" they whined but Boris didn't listen. If she was friends for Alice, it was for a reason so maybe she was cool once you get to know her. Either way he was curious.

They made there way down the stairs with Boris leading and the twins slowly following from behind. The lights were off so it was kinda hard to see anything, but their eyes quickly adjusted as they looked around.

The basement was huge. With a giant TV against the far back wall, sound system, games and movies galore. Ada was sitting with her back to them on a black couch watching the _Saw_ series_. _They had just walked in on one of the more bloody scenes, and the twins came out behind Boris to watch.

The twins walked over to Ada and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, but surprisingly, didn't glare at them.

"Hmm?" She asked sounding slightly bored.

"Can we watch with you?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, this movie looks cool!" Dum said in agreement. Ada shrugged.

"Sure, knock yourselves out." She said blankly returning her attention back to the screen. Dee and Dum sat on either side of her and Boris watched quietly from behind.

When they had finished up the series, Ada moved onto _Texas Chainsaw Massacre,_ then _Mama,_ and soon after _The Hills Have Eyes_, and_ The Exorcist_. By the time they were done the Twins were probably scared for life, Boris was slightly shaken. Ada pulled out another movie looking completely unaffected by some of the nightmarish scenes they had just sat through.

"Okay so, how about _Halloween II_ next?" Ada asked looking up at them blankly. She only then noticed how terrified they all looked and sighed. Much to their relief, she put the DVD down and walked over to a shelf filled with other movies.

She pulled out one in particular and held it up to them. "Since it looks like you guys have had enough horror movies for one life time, how about _The Avengers_ it's not horror, more action than anything." The ravenette proposed.

The three males looked at each other and shrugged. "What's it about Ada-san?" the twins asked. Ada blinked, not use to the nickname but brushed it off.

"It's a movie where a bunch of heroes with nothing in common are forced to work together to prevent a stupid ass alien invasion." Ada said giving them the short version.

"As long as it's not horror I'm fine with it." Boris sighed sitting one of the beanbag chairs. Ada nodded and inserted the disk when the lights were turned on.

"Now that's better. It was too dark before hahaha!" the knight of hearts laughed and Ada glared at him.

"Dumbass! Why the fuck did you turn the lights on?" Ada demanded and Ace shrugged.

"It was dark. Hey! You three are still alive. We all thought Ada killed you!" Ace said happily looking over Ada's shoulder to the twins and Boris who were still shaken up by the movies they endured. Ada slapped Ace upside the head.

"Why the fuck would I kill someone? I'm a _cop_! I track down and _arrest_ killers, dumbass!" Ace just laughed in response and the movie suddenly turned on. Ace walked past Ada and sat in her seat to watch the film.

Ada growled but figured arguing with the knight was pointless, so she leaned back against the wall and watched from a far. She'd seen the movie about a bazillion times and practically had it memorized line for line, along with any other movie she favored.

Mrs. Houston had come down in the middle of the movie to tell Ada that the deliveryman was here with stuff for her. But Ada was already up the stairs. She flew past Black and White, knocking over Black, and ran to the front door.

The man standing at the door looked slightly startled when Ada swung open the door and glared at the him intensely. "U-umm p-package her for miss A-Ada Lin…" The man stuttered holding out the package.

Ada quickly swiped the package out of his hand and ran upstairs at the speed of light. Mr. Tangu randomly appeared sighing and signed for the package.

"Terribly sorry, she gets over excited when it comes to Cosplay."

"Y-yeah. All those otaku's are, just never can get used to 'em." The man shook his head and walked away. Mr. Tangu then closed the door.

"Mrs. Huston, I need your assistance!" Ada shouted from her room and the poor old woman quickly hurried up stairs looking slightly annoyed.

"Coming!" she said and disappeared down the hallway of the second floor.

"What was all that noise about?" Blood asked blankly coming out from the living room.

"Miss. Ada has just gotten a package. Don't worry, this is completely normal." Mr. Tangu said.

"Why get so excited over mail?" Elliot asked following Blood.

"Because, Miss. Ada is what the people of this world call: an Otaku. It mostly referees to people who have an obsession or love of the Japanese comics and TV shows commonly known as anime and manga. Miss. Ada, surprisingly is one of them also a Cosplay Convention I believe is coming up so one cam only imagine how excited she will be over the next few days. It's all she ever talks about anymore."

Blood and Elliot still did look like they understood, but didn't ask. Blood looked up the stairs before shrugging and walking upstairs to the library. Elliot was about to follow him up, but the realized that the twins were missing.

"Where did those little piss puddles get off to now?" the hare growled.

…

Alice and Dawn came home a few minutes later and were surprised that the mansion was still intact.

Mrs. Huston gave Alice the run down of the day and then went off to prepare for dinner.

Alice then headed upstairs to confront Ada about her suspension. She had gotten the call during her break and still hadn't told Dawn. From what Ada's boss had told her, last night wasn't her best night and she had been severely injured and it had been worrying her all day.

He wouldn't go into detail saying that the mission had be classified until further notice, but Ada was allowed to revile any detail she remembered.

She cautiously knocked on the door and it opened slightly to reveal Ada wearing a Zatsune Miku Cosplay outfit.

"Yeah?" her friend asked her sounding annoyed. Alice crossed her arms and looked at her friend sternly.

"We need to talk." Ada opened to door all the way and let Alice walk into her room. Hades and Sebastian perked up as the brunette entered to room and started wagging their tails.

"So what's this about?" Ada asked leaning against the wall.

"I want to know about what happened last night."

…

**AIWF888: I temporarily leave you all with a cliffhanger, If you would call it one! Also I apologize if the chapter sucked, but I didn't really know what else to write! I meant to put in more, but I couldn't find any place to put what I had in mind in!**

**Ada: *****reads over chapter***** You. Made. Me. An OTAKU! **

**AIWF888: YES! THE WORLD NEEDS MORE OTAKUS! WE SHALL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD! I DECLARE IT SO IT MUST BE TRUE!**

**Ada:…You need help kid *****walks over to Dawn***** call the local asylum.**

**Dawn: *****Nods***** Already on it.**

**AIWF888: I hate you two. Anyways, Please review peoples! I love to hear what you have to say about my crappy story! If you do, I shall give you a llama!**

**Ace: But you don't have any-*is muffled by hand***

**AIWF888: Shhh! They don't need to know that!…Please review! Or I shall send the Easter Bunny to get you! *****Pats Peter on the back***** Now go get them Peter!**

**Peter: WTF! **

**AIWF888: ^_^**

**P.S. If anyone is interested, I have put up pictures of my OCs from all three of my stories on my deviantart account! I don't know if the link on my profile is working though =_=;; **

**WHY YOU NO WORK LINK! WHY!?**

**If not you can type in the URL!**

**Thanks~**


End file.
